Todo Ha Cambiado
by Katnisskuruta089
Summary: Un peque;o one shoot de amor entre kurapika y senritsu, espero que les guste


**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie.

**Nota: **Este fanfiction, participa en el foro "_Comunidad del cazador_" en la actividad **Actividad de Aniversario.**_  
_

Finalmente... Disfruten! ñuñ

* * *

Todo ha cambiado

Era una mañana tranquila y brillante, ella abrió sus ojos de par en par. Se sentía como una persona nueva y distinta.

Todo lo que sabía esa mañana, cuando despertó, es que su vida cambiaría completamente.

Finalmente había encontrado y destruido la sonata que la había maldecido, y al hacerlo recupero su cuerpo original. Ya no podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de las personas, algo que extrañaría, pero se sentía feliz y esperanzada.

Se bañó, se vistió y salió de su departamento. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro, no era por el hecho de ser bella, ni porque pudiera usar ropa elegante o bonita, ni porque por fin la gente dejaría de verla como una cosa rara. La razón, era cierto chico de cabellos rubios. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin vería a Kurapika.

Al parecer, el rubio también había cumplido con sus objetivos - o al menos el más importante- recuperar los ojos de su tribu y regresarlos a su tierra.

Senritsu había extrañado tanto a su querido amigo, y al mismo tiempo había estado preocupada de que Kurapika hubiese perdido el rumbo, de nuevo. Pero al recibir su llamada, estaba feliz de reunirse con él después de tanto tiempo.

La cazadora musical se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Kurapika al verla tan cambiada, ¿la reconocería?

Ella esperaba que sí.

* * *

Había cumplido dos de sus objetivos, recuperar los ojos y regresarlos a su tierra natal. Pero en estos momentos se encontraba totalmente perdido.

Mentalmente le hacía la misma pregunta a Pairo: ¿A dónde podía ir?

El ya no tenía un hogar al cual volver.

Un día, el recuerdo de Senritsu se presentó en su mente. La cazadora musical siempre sabía cómo animarlo y le había ayudado tantas veces a enfocarse en su camino. Pensó que verla otra vez, le ayudaría a resolver su dilema.

El día en que se encontrarían había llegado, y estaba ansioso por verla. Sabía que esa sonrisa suya le ayudaría - aunque fuese un poco- a olvidar su dolor.

* * *

Ella caminaba por la calle, dirigiéndose al restaurante donde vería a Kurapika. Aún preguntándose si la reconocería sin la maldición.

Muchos hombres la observaban al pasar, hechizados por su belleza; pero ella los ignoraba.

Doblo la siguiente esquina, ya estaba cerca del restaurante. En ese momento; pudo ver sus cabellos dorados, bañados por los rayos de sol del amanecer. Él miro en su dirección, y lo supo, la había reconocido. Su rostro mostró una sonrisa cariñosa y sus ojos azules le daban la bienvenida, ella le regreso la sonrisa.

A su vez, Kurapika observaba a la nueva Senritsu. Estaba tan cambiada. Su cabello había adquirido un color café hermoso, era alta y sus ojos enormes lo observaban desde la distancia. Él se sintió feliz de verla; no por su belleza, sino porque ella también había logrado su objetivo. Sin embargo, ¿cómo la reconoció? ese era el secreto de Kurapika.

-Hola- lo saludó Senritsu con una sonrisa cariñosa- ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien- le respondió.

Senritsu ya no escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, pero lo sabía, no estaba bien.

-¿Entramos?- le preguntó el rubio, mientras le abría la puerta para que pasará. Últimamente los hombres siempre tenían ese detalle con Senritsu, excepto Kurapika, él siempre había sido así con ella.

Ella paso y Kurapika pudo notar el dulce aroma que desprendía Senritsu, ese aroma tan familiar y nostálgico.

* * *

Senritsu y Kurapika comenzaron a verse con más frecuencia y poco a poco fueron notando de los pequeños cambios de su propio corazón.

Kurapika siempre le había tenido cariño a Senritsu, sin embargo nunca la había visto como algo más. Tal vez fue por el hecho de que su cabeza estaba ocupada con una sola cosa "sus objetivos"

Pero ahora que había decidido no ir tras la araña - a la cual todavía odiaba- y había recuperado los ojos de su tribu; comenzó a notar cómo ese cariño se transformaba en algo más.

A veces se sentía confundido y desanimado, no quería que ella pensará que la quería sólo porque había cambiado físicamente. Por otra parte, no sabía si la cazadora musical estaba enamorada de él. Seguramente ya tendría varios pretendientes, y podía existir la posibilidad de que estuviera con alguien, aunque ella nunca se lo hubiese mencionado.

No sabía qué hacer.

-¿Estas escuchando?- dijo el Rubio, quien hablaba por teléfono- he dicho que me gusta Senritsu

-¡Si! ¡Te oí!- le interrumpió la voz del otro lado de la línea- es sólo que me sorprendió un poco, nunca pensé que veías a Senritsu de esa forma.

-Lo sé, Leorio, yo tampoco lo esperaba. Es sólo que, no quiero que piense que la quiero sólo porque ha cambiado...

-¿A qué te refieres con cambiar?- le interrumpió Leorio.

-Ha deshecho la maldición que tenía por la sonata de la oscuridad.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y del 1 al 10 que tal esta?- le preguntó Leorio en su peculiar forma de decir las cosas, cuando se trata de mujeres.

-¡Leorio!

-¿Qué? Sólo tengo curiosidad

Kurapika comenzaba a perder la calma, ¿Por qué le había llamado en primer lugar?

-Olvídalo- dijo colgando el teléfono, al final Leorio no había sido de ayuda.

Poco después llegó un mensaje de Leorio, que decía: "Confiésate, suerte... P.D: usen protección"

Kurapika fulmino con la mirada el mensaje, como si se tratase del mismo Leorio.

* * *

Senritsu, por otra parte, estaba igual o más confundida que Kurapika. Había notado un cambio en Kurapika, había empezado a abrirse a ella y no sabía si eso era una buena señal o no.

Su cabeza le decía que el Rubio sólo la veía como una amiga, pero en algún lugar de su corazón, sabía que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado.

Era la primera vez que había extrañado tanto su maldición, no era una persona bella pero podía saber lo que la gente sentía por ella a través de sus corazones y en ese momento deseaba saber si Kurapika la quería como a una amiga o algo más.

A mitad de la noche se despertó. Había tenido pesadillas, donde su cuerpo volvía a ser el mismo de la maldición y soñaba que Kurapika sentía asco por su figura atroz. Empezaba a tener miedo de que eso de verdad ocurriese.

Parecía que una nueva clase de maldición había caído sobre ella.

El teléfono timbró y no necesito ver de quien era la llamada, lo sabía.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte- le dijo Kurapika, sonaba serio.

* * *

Sabía que era descortés despertarla a mitad de la noche, pero ya había decidido decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Necesitaba sacar esas palabras. Si ella lo rechazaba, al menos lo sabría y seguiría adelante. Sacaría a Senritsu de su mente.

El parque estaba vacío, sólo el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas iluminaba el lugar.

Senritsu se acercó a Kurapika, preocupada de que fuera a hacer algo imprudente. No fue así. Estaba parado, esperándola, con una mirada decidida e inquietante para la cazadora.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Senritsu, titubeando un momento.

-Hay algo que tenía que decirte... De hecho muchas cosas- empezó a decir- últimamente he notado... He notado que mi cariño hacia tí ha cambiado...

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- se preguntó Senritsu mentalmente.

-Yo ya no te veo como a una amiga, Senritsu- en ese momento Senritsu tuvo mucho miedo, ¿Significaba eso que ahora la odiaba? Cómo deseaba escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Kurapika tomó una larga respiración, ganando valor.

-Me gustas, Senritsu- finalmente dijo, su garganta estaba hecho un nudo, y sentía el calor de sus mejillas.

Senritsu no supo que decir en el momento, estaba sorprendida.

-No necesitas responderme ahora. Sólo quería dejar en claro que no me gustas porque hayas cambiado exteriormente. Lo que me gusta de ti, es lo que siempre has sido en tu interior. Siempre ha sido esa dulzura, fortaleza, confianza... Todo lo que te hace ser tú, pero no me había dado cuenta. Estaba concentrado en otras cosas que...

Senritsu no necesitaba más explicaciones, comprendía cada palabra del Rubio y sabía que todo lo que decía era verdad. Interrumpió su diálogo, acercándose y besándole. Fue un beso suave y rápido.

Fue un impulso de su corazón y tan pronto se separó de él, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, avergonzada. Desvío su mirada del Rubio.

Kurapika se acercó a ella, tomó su barbilla y la besó, esta vez su beso se alargó un poco más.

Ya no necesitaban más palabras.

* * *

-Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte- le dijo, una mañana, Senritsu- ese día fuera del restaurante, ¿cómo me reconociste?

Kurapika sonrió para sí- Mi madre alguna vez me dijo "un hogar no son cuatro paredes y un techo, es el lugar donde las personas que te importan y se preocupan por tí, estén" yo era muy pequeño, así que no entendía qué trataba de decirme. Pero ese día lo comprendí, porque cuando veo tus ojos, me siento en casa.

* * *

-¡Ah!- grito Leorio molesto- ¡Me colgó!

-Es obvio que te iba a colgar, quería tu consejo y tú lo tomaste a broma- le dijo Killua.

Gon y Killua habían estado con Leorio en ese momento, así que habían escuchado toda su conversación.

-Préstame tu teléfono un momento- le pidió Killua y Leorio obedeció. Rápidamente escribió el mensaje y lo envío. Después le regresó su teléfono a Leorio. Seguramente Kurapika mataría a Leorio por el mensaje, así que su trabajo estaba hecho.

* * *

_Nota de la Autora: _Bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia, trate de mantener las personalidades de Kurapik y Senritsu, espero haberlo logrado. saludos!

* * *

_En el mundo de los Fanfics:_

_Lesctores:-Escribe un nuevo capitulo!_

_Escritores:-Escribe un Review!_


End file.
